


What Goes On In Auckland

by Mycreativewritings



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Annie and George figure out what Mitchell does while being in Auckland, Britchell, I suppose, Kisses, M/M, No Smut, Two year anniversary, just the beginning of it, mitchers, not real sex, this is what I think about the entire day, welcome in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycreativewritings/pseuds/Mycreativewritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Annie visit Mitchell in Auckland and experience his life with Anders. </p><p>~~</p><p>“What is it?” Mitchell asked as he joined him. “Are you happy?” Anders asked. “What do you mean? Yeah. I am. I’m very happy.” Mitchell asked, a bit confused. “Good. Because that’s what I want.” Anders said and pressed his lips on Mitchell’s. He pulled back and whispered: “I love you.” Mitchell looked at him and whispered back: “I love you too, Anders.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes On In Auckland

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure my imagination. Nothing good at all, but I was thinking about and playing this in my head on my way to school and this happened.

“… Mix it with the three eggs.. Fucks sake.” Anders muttered to himself as he tried his best on making lunch for Mitchell. Cooking was not his strongest point, let alone baking. He hated it, Mitchell was usually the one to cook. Or they would get take away. Either Mitchell or take away, it was a surprise every day.

It was their two year anniversary. The longest Anders has ever been in a relationship. A real relationship. He still couldn’t believe Mitchell had been willing to put up with him this long. He couldn’t quite believe he actually managed to get Mitchell to be his boyfriend. But he did and he thought of himself as the luckiest man on earth. Which was why he wanted it to be special. Last year it was Mitchell who cooked and Anders wanted to show he could do it as well. He couldn’t. For some reason, Mitchell had to get out and he took his chance to get Mitchell’s lunch ready. But he had been trying for about 20 minutes but he just couldn’t get it right.

“Bloody hell..” Anders groaned and he checked on his laptop again. He probably choose the most difficult recipe to make. Obviously.

“When does he think to come home?” Anders asked himself a bit annoyed and was about to call him when the phone already rang. “It better be him.” Anders groaned and picked up the phone. “Hello?” he asked, a bit too harsh.

“Hai. Ehm, you do not sound like Mitchell.” an unfamiliar voice came from the other end. “Because I’m not. Who are you again?” Anders put away the spoon he had been holding the entire time and leaned on the table.

“Me? Well, I’m a friend of Mitchell’s. George. Who are you?” the voice, George, said. “I’m Anders.” Anders answered, a bit confused. The voice said nothing for a while.

“Hello? Still alive?” Anders asked after a few seconds. “Yeah. I’m sorry. You said you were Anders? As in Anders, Mitchell’s boyfriend?”

Anders was taken aback for a second: “Yeah, that’s me. You know about me?” “Sort of. He told me about you one time.” George answered. “Really? Alright, that’s kind of good to know. You were calling him for something?” Anders went back to the conversation and George answered: “Oh right, yes. Is he around?” “No, he went out for some reason and he has not yet returned. Still waiting for him.” Anders answered. “You want me to leave a message for him?” he asked. “If you want to, it’d be great. Can you tell him to just call me back? I want to tell him something important.” George said. “I will. It was great talking to you, George, but I really need to finish something for Mitchell now. I will tell him you called. Bye.” Not giving George a chance to say more, Anders already clicked him away.

Just about then, Mitchell dropped in. “Hey, Anders.” He greeted and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Hello to you too, babe.” Anders pulled Mitchell into a deeper kiss and pulled away again. “Where did you go? It took you forever to come back.” Anders said as he tried to hide his unfinished dish.

“I had ordered something and it only arrived today. Sorry about it.” Mitchell apologized. “Ordered what?” Anders asked. “Something for you.” Mitchell grinned and removed his hands from his back. A big bouquet of flowers appeared and Mitchell smiled: “Happy two year anniversary, Anders.”

Anders looked at the roses and back at Mitchell. He dove in for a kiss and said: “You really didn’t have to do that, babe. Thank you.” Mitchell smiled and gave him a hug. He handed Anders the roses and Anders took them to the kitchen.

“By the way, Mitch. A friend of yours called. You needed to call him back.” Anders called out from the kitchen. Mitchell walked over and leaned over the table: “Who was it?” “A friend named George.” Anders answered as he searched for a vase to put the roses in. Mitchell got up and wrapped his arms around Anders from behind. He kissed him in his neck and said: “George has to wait for a few more hours. Today is all about you, babe.” “Not all about me, Mitch. You know you are the bigger part.” Anders grinned and Mitchell understood the message. “Stop thinking in such a way, Anders.” “You know you like it.” Anders grinned and turned around.

Mitchell leaned down and pulled Anders in a kiss. Anders pulled closer and the kiss got more passionate. Mitchell groaned in the kiss and Anders liked that. He licked Mitchell’s lips, asking for permission. Mitchell parted his lips and their tongues met up. Anders let his hands run down Mitchell’s back and grabbed his bum. Mitchell let out a soft moan and Anders grinned in the kiss. They broke apart again to get air and Anders whispered: “I like to picture you naked, you know that? I’m doing it right now and I like to make it real.” Mitchell grinned and pecked his lips: “Do you?” “Stop being such a fucking tease.” Anders groaned and kissed Mitchell again.

He pushed him up against the fridge and ripped Mitchell’s shirt open. “Are we being impatient today?” Mitchell chuckled and laid his hands on Anders’s chest. Anders just kissed him again and unbuttoned his own shirt.

Mitchell turned the roles around and pushed Anders against the fridge. He kissed Anders hungrily, closing his eyes. Anders did so to and broke apart again: “You want to take this some place else?” Mitchell grinned and while still kissing his boyfriend, he lead Anders to the bedroom and closed the door. Anders pushed Mitchell on the bed and undid his zipper. He crawled on top of Mitchell and locked their lips again. He pulled away again and whispered: “Happy anniversary, babe.” “I love you.” Mitchell whispered back and Anders pushed him down to the bed completely.

* * *

 

It was a little past 7 PM now. Anders and Mitchell were snuggled up together on the couch. Mitchell had his arms wrapped around Anders and the blond guy had his head rested on Mitchell’s chest. 

“Did you like it?” Anders asked, smirking a bit. Mitchell laughed and said: “Hell yes, I did. Anniversary sex is the best of its kind.” Anders was clearly satisfied with that answer and gave Mitchell a loving kiss. All of a sudden he remembered his special lunch and unwrapped Mitchell’s arms. “What’s the matter?” Mitchell asked as Anders jumped up. “I actually had a present for you too!” Anders exclaimed and rushed to the kitchen. Mitchell smirked and decided it was the right time to call George.

“Jeez, finally! What took you so long? Didn’t your boyfriend tell you I called?” George snapped as soon as he comes to the speaker. “Calm down, George. He did tell me but I was a bit busy today.” Mitchell answered, walking to the corridor. “Busy?” George asked. “It’s our two year anniversary, George. I didn’t want to mess up by calling you during the day.” Mitchell told him. “Is it?! Man, congrats! How come I wasn’t informed of that?!” George exclaimed and Mitchell could hear Annie running up to him. “It’s your what?!” Annie exclaimed from the other end. “It’s their anniversary, Annie. Now, I need to ask Mitchell the thing, so if you want to leave?” “I’m not going anywhere.”

Mitchell grinned at that answer and asked: “What did you want to ask?” “Well, Annie and I are planning on visiting you in Auckland and-“You what?! You are coming over here?! Anders! George and Annie are coming to Auckland!” Mitchell interrupted George, very excited. “Oh really? Good, I like to meet them!” Anders called back and focused back on his dish.

“When are you coming? Where are you going to stay?” Mitchell kept on talking. “Mitch, that’s why I called. We have already booked for next week.” George answered. “So soon already?!” Mitchell asked. “Yeah. And we were kind of wondering, if we could stay with you for that week that we’re staying.” George said, a bit nervous. “You are only staying for a week?” Mitchell asked, a bit disappointed now. “Yeah, I’m afraid we are. We can’t really afford more right now.” George answered. “It’s alright, George. I’m happy you two are actually coming.” Mitchell answered. “But is it alright if we stayed with you?” George asked. “Hang on, let me ask Anders.” Mitchell said and put away his phone.

Anders walked out of the kitchen with his dish on his plate when Mitchell walked back into the room. Mitchell shot a surprised look at the plate. Anders smiled and said: “I made food for you.” Mitchell grinned and planted a kiss on Anders forehead: “Thanks, babe. I’ll taste it in a minute. I need to ask you something.” “What is it?” “Can George and Annie stay here when they are here?” Mitchell asked. “Stay here?” Anders asked. Mitchell nodded: “It’s only for a week, Anders. Please?” Anders signed and said: “Fine. They can. If it makes you happy, than yes.” Mitchell smiled and gave Anders a kiss: “You’re the best, babe.” He walked back to grab his phone and Anders decided to figure out a way to serve his food.

“And?” George asked. “It’s alright. You can stay.” Mitchell smiled. “Thank god, Mitch! I really don’t know what I would have done if we couldn’t. Thanks, mate.” George sighed in relief and Annie took over the phone: “Tell your boyfriend he’s the best.” Mitchell smirked and said: “I already did, Annie. I already did.” “Good. Now, put away the phone and go enjoy your anniversary with your boyfriend. God, I like using that word.” Mitchell laughed: “I will, Annie. Can’t wait to see you both. Bye, George!” Mitchell heard their goodbyes and turned off his phone.

He walked back into the room and saw Anders had served the food. He smiled and walked over to the table. “Wait, it’s a special day.” Anders shove the chair out of the way for Mitchell and let him sit down. He shove the chair back and Mitchell asked: “What have you made?” “I have tried to bake you a cake. For lunch. See? It even has fruit inside of it.” Anders announced, proudly. Mitchell grinned and took a bite. He stopped chewing for a second and looked up at his boyfriend. Anders sighed: “I knew it. It’s terrible.” Mitchell stood up and gave him a hug: “I’m not saying it’s terrible, babe. It needs some more work, yes, but you did a good job.” “I did?” Anders asked shocked as Mitchell pulled back. He nodded and said: “I think it’s really sweet of you to try to bake something for me.” “It better be. I couldn’t even get the fucking eggs right.” Anders muttered and received a kiss on his forehead. “I can taste that.” Mitchell grinned. “Prick.” Anders hissed before kissing Mitchell again. “Happy anniversary, babe. I love you.” “I love you too, handsome.”

* * *

 

“You stay home today?” Mitchell asked as he grabbed his car keys. Today Annie and George arrived and he had to pick them up from the airport. He thought Anders would join, but the man was still lying in bed.

“Yeah, I have gotten up at 7 every day. Give me some rest, please.” Anders groaned, turning in the bed. Mitchell rolled his eyes and said: “Fine. But you better be up when I’m back. Alright?” “Urgh. I don’t want to. Can’t you just join me here?” Anders moved his head up and Mitchell shook his head: “I need to pick them up, Anders. You have to wait for tonight.” “Oh for fucks sake.” Anders groaned and let himself fall back. “Be back in two hours. Make sure you’re at least not half dead when I’m back.” Mitchell said and left the bedroom. “Such a lovely boyfriend you are, Mitchell!” Anders yelled after him and didn’t bother getting up.

* * *

 

Mitchell arrived at the airport and got out of his car. He walked over to the counter, asked for the gates and casually walked to the gates. He didn’t have to wait long.

After waiting for 10 minutes, the doors opened and passengers floated out. He spotted George and Annie and smiled. “Over here!” he waved at them and they rushed over to him. “Mitch! How good to see you again!” George exclaimed and wrapped his arms around him. Mitchell smiled and hugged him back: “It’s good to see you too, mate.” George let go of him again after some time to give Annie the chance to hug Mitchell.

And she did.

He tightly wrapped her arms around him and said: “I missed you, Mitchell. I am so happy to finally see you again.” “I feels good to see you too, Annie. I missed you two an awful lot.” Mitchell said and let go of Annie. “Alright. Where are we going first, mate? You know your way around here by now, I hope.” George grinned. Mitchell laughed: “Well, first we are going to dump your stuff at my and Anders’s apartment.” “It’s sounds so funny to hear you say it.” Annie said. Mitchell frowned and decided to just smile. George rolled his eyes and Mitchell smiled: “Come on you two. Let’s go home.” 

* * *

 

“Anders! I’m back! With George and Annie!” Mitchell called out as soon as he opened the door. Both Annie and George had never seen Anders and Annie was clearly excited. “Calm down, Annie! Let Mitchell greet him properly.” George laid his hand on Annie’s shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down. “Not sure how properly. I basically left him for dead when I left.” Mitchell said and walked into the living room. George and Annie followed him and looked around the place.

“Way to introduce me to your friends, Mitch.”

George and Annie looked up when they heard the voice and a small, blond, guy walked out of a room. He was half dressed. He was wearing socks, long underwear and a shirt on top of it. Mitchell sighed: “Anders, really? I told you to dress up a bit before we got back.” Anders simply shrugged: “Babe, I need my rest. You know that.” Mitchell sighed again and walked over to him. He planted a kiss on his lips and said: “Can you at least put on some decent pants then?” “Fine.” Anders said and wanted to turn back to the bedroom when an excited girl jumped in front of him: “Hi, I’m Annie, Mitchell’s friend.” She shook his head and Anders pulled away confused: “Nice.. to meet you too. I suppose.” “Annie. Stop jumping.” Mitchell calmed her down and told Anders: “Ands, meet Annie. My ghost friend.” Anders turned to her: “Hi. I’m Anders, Mitchell’s handsome god boyfriend.” Annie smiled and George decided to bug in: “Hi, I’m George. We spoke on the phone.” “So, you’re George. I’ve heard so much about you.” Anders said, shaking George’s hand. “Alright, alright. Anders, go put on some pants. You two, follow me.” Mitchell ended the conversation and pushed Anders back into the bedroom.

He turned back to his friends: “So, there you go. You’ve met my boyfriend.” “He’s cute.” Annie grinned. “Don’t hit on him. I know he is.” Mitchell said and chuckled. “That’s why he’s my boyfriend.” He added proudly. George smiled at clapped him on his shoulders: “Mate, I’m happy for you. I’m glad to see you so happy.” Mitchell smiled: “Thanks, George. I am happy.” “With a cute boy.” Annie chuckled and looked at the door. “Stop hitting on my boyfriend, Annie!”

* * *

 

It was around 2 PM and Mitchell thought it was about time he would show George and Annie around. “Where are we going first?” Annie asked, not hiding her excitement. Mitchell chuckled: “I thought it’d be fun to start off with Anders’s office.”

“What’s with my office?” Anders joined them in the living room and went standing next to Mitchell. Mitchell wrapped his arm around Anders’s shoulders and said: “I’m going to show them where you work. Might even introduce them to Dawn.” Anders nodded: “You do whatever you want. I’m not going to work anyway. I’m going to finish it at home. Dawn knows that, don’t look at me like that.” Anders grinned and gave Mitchell a deep kiss. Mitchell pulled away again and gave him a kiss on his forehead: “It will probably take us a while before we’re back, so don’t wait for us. Alright?”

“How long do you think it will take you?” Anders asked as he walked to the couch. “Don’t know, couple of hours. Anders, we’ll be back before sunset. Just count on that.” Mitchell said and grabbed the jacket that was hanging around a chair. Annie didn’t bother and George grabbed his one as well.

“Alright. Mitch, if you see Dawn can you tell her to take a break? Might want to feed her cat and everything.” Anders said, before Mitchell walked away. “Anders, how many times do you want me to say it to you? Dawn doesn’t have a fucking cat!” Mitchell exclaimed. “I love you, Mitch.” Anders grinned and turned on the TV. “Love you too.” Mitchell sighed and walked out of the door, with George and Annie close behind him.

~~

“This is where Anders works?” Annie asked when they stopped in front of a building. Mitchell nodded: “Yes. It’s his own PR Company.” “Looks big.” George said as he looked around. “I know. I’m going to have to inside for a minute, you want to come?” Mitchell turned to his friends and they nodded. “Mitchell! Hey!” Dawn greeted happily and gave the man a kiss on his cheek. “Hi, Dawn. Good to see you.” Mitchell smiled. “Why did you come? Anders is not here.” Dawn sat back on her chair and Mitchell said: “I know. He told me he was going to work at home. But he wanted me to tell you that you need to take a break.” “Oh, really? Well then, I’m off.” Dawn stood up and met up with Annie and George.

Well, just George. Annie wasn’t visible for her.

“Oh. Hello. Who are you?” She asked, turning to George. “Dawn, this is my friend. This is George. From Bristol.” Mitchell said and looked at Annie. She understood and moved to stand next to him. “Hello, George. So nice to meet you.” Dawn said and shook George’s hand. “George, this is Dawn. Anders’s assistant.” Mitchell said. “Hello.” George said and sent her a slightly awkward smile.

“So, where are you staying at the moment?” Dawn asked, grabbing all of her stuff. “I’m actually at Mitchell’s place.” George answered. “Mitchell’s? Anders’s? How did you persuade Anders to let him stay with you?” Dawn asked, quite surprised. Mitchell shrugged: “My puppy eyes do all the work.” Dawn laughed: “I bet they do. I’m going home for a while. It was nice meeting you, George. See you around, Mitchell.” Dawn waved at the two and walked out of the office. “Nice lady.” Annie said once Dawn was gone. “She is, isn’t she? She is lovely.” Mitchell said and walked out of the building again. “Where are we going now?” Annie asked. “I’ll just show you around. Starting with the restaurant where Anders asked me to be his boyfriend.” 

~~

_“Fortune cookies? Really, Anders?” Mitchell asked as he looked at the cookies on his plate. Anders grinned: “Yeah. I’ll go first.” He opened his cookie and read: “’All your bad luck will be replaced with good luck.’ It better be.” Anders laid his cookie back and watched how Mitchell did the same. “What does it say? Alright, here we go. ‘Be my boyf-‘” Mitchell’s head snapped up, when he saw what it read. Anders grinned at him and leaned over the table. He kissed Mitchell and pulled back again: “Well?” Mitchell thought about it for a minute. “Oh, for fucks sake! Don’t tell me you have to think about it!” Anders exclaimed. Mitchell laughed and gave Anders a peck on the lips: “I do.” “Sounds like we are marrying.” Anders grinned and pulled Mitchell in for a longer kiss._

* * *

 

It was a little after 8 when they got back at the apartment. “Anders! We’re back!” Mitchell yelled once he closed the door. Anders peaked around the door and Mitchell grinned. He gave him a kiss and pushed George and Annie to the kitchen.

“You want something to drink?” Mitchell asked, opening the fridge. “Water would be good.” George answered. “I can’t really, drink.” Annie said and Mitchell chuckled: “I’m sorry, Annie.” He gave her a kiss on her cheek and handed George his glass of water.

“Mitch! Can you come over here for a second?” Anders yelled from the living room.

“You know it’s for nothing, right?” Annie grinned and Mitchell rolled his eyes: "Blame me for spending time with my boyfriend." Annie and George laughed and Mitchell grinned.

He walked out of the kitchen and found Anders sitting on the couch.

“What is it?” Mitchell asked as he joined him. “Are you happy?” Anders asked. “What do you mean? Yeah. I am. I’m very happy.” Mitchell asked, a bit confused. “Good. Because that’s what I want.” Anders said and pressed his lips on Mitchell’s. He pulled back and whispered: “I love you.” Mitchell looked at him and whispered back: “I love you too, Anders.” Anders pushed his lips back on Mitchell’s and slowly pushed him till the point he was lying on the couch. The kiss was slowly getting more passionate and Anders managed to say in between the kisses: “Fuck, I adore you, Mitch.” Mitchell grinned and let Anders attack his lips again.

Annie and George overheard everything they said up until the point it were just noises instead of voices. Annie couldn’t help but take a look and giggled like a little girl when she found Anders on top of Mitchell, kissing him like it was his last day on earth. She turned back to George and said: “I think they might have, you know.” “What?” George grinned, taking a sip from his water. “You know what I mean. Sex.” Annie said, blushing a bit. “What do you mean?” “Anders is literally on top of Mitchell. And I think their tongues-“Too much information, Annie. Thank you very much.” George cut her off. “You wanted to know.” Annie shrugged. “I like Anders. He’s taking good care of our Mitchell.” George said. “I do too. They are so cute together.” Annie said, smiling. George grinned and gave her a hug: “You find everybody cute, Annie.” “They are extra cute.” Annie said, stubbornly. George grinned and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

~~

“Anders?” Mitchell asked when Anders took a small moment to breath. “Yeah?” he panted. “I’m happy I’m with you.” Mitchell whispered and Anders smiled. He gently laid his hand on Mitchell’s cheek and said: “I consider myself very lucky to be with you, Mitch. Don’t forget that.” Mitchell smiled and Anders dove in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is really not good. I'm sorry..


End file.
